Chapter 48 - The Darkest Day, Arrival Of The Dorashin
The next morning when Ash awoke he stepped outside of his tent and the sun flashed in his eye’s temporary blinding him. He stretched his muscles and enjoyed the warmth of the sun shining down on his skin. When his vision returned he looked around the camp he saw Misty and Brock over by a group of kitchen stuff cooking and talking. He then looked on the other side of the camp and saw Rodney along with Pikachu, Tidus, Sandslash, Helikos and Sultaranta and he saw that he was taking pictures of Helikos and Sultaranta. He then reached into his tent and into a bag bringing out a toothbush and some toothpaste. He took the top off of the toothpaste and squeezed some of the blue and white gel onto his toothbrush before replacing the top. He threw the toothpaste back into the bag and started brushing his teeth. He stood back out of the tent with the flavor of the mint toothpaste surrounding his tastebuds and looked back out at the camp. “Pi…Pika…Pi.” smiled Pikachu as ran up to Ash. Ash raised his hand and waved at Pikachu before pointing at his mouth and then returned back to brushing his teeth. Pikachu nodded his head before running over to a red cooler and opened the top. He reached in and pulled out a clear blue bottle of water, before walking it back over to Ash. Ash grabed the bottle and held it up looking at it as the sun shined through it. He spit on the ground before opening the water bottle pouring some of the water into his mouth and rinsing his mouth and spiting again. “Thanks Pikachu.” smiled Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu as he threw up his paw at him. “Hay Ash, Pikachu come on it’s time to eat!” shouted Misty “Ok.” smiled Ash Ash and Pikachu walked over to the picnic table and sat down to eat as Brock passed out plates to everybody. Ash looked at the pancakes, eggs and strips of bacon on his plate that filled his nose with a delightful sent. “Smells great.” smiled Ash “Pikachu.” agreed Pikachu “Everything looks delicious.” laughed Rodney as he walked up to the table with Sultaranta, Sandslash, Tidus and Helikos behind him. “Yea the pancakes are a new recipe…it took us a minute to get it just right, but we did it.” smiled Brock “What do you think?” asked Misty Ash took a bite out of one of the pancakes and his mouth was suddenly filled with the delightful taste of choclate with a taste of hazel nuts. “Pikachu.” smiled Pikachu as he held his cheeks savoring the taste of the pancake. “This is excellent the hazel nut taste complements the choclate nicely.” thought Rodney “Slash…Sand.” nodded Sandslash as he stuffed a pancake into his mouth. “Growl.” howled Tidus in agreement. “It was actually Misty’s idea to try something like this.” said Brock “Nice work Misty.” smiled Ash as he continued to eat. “Well eat up…there’s more if you want.” smiled Misty Everybody sat around at the picnic table talking, laughing and eating the moring away. …………………… Meanwhile high above the land teo fireballs tore through the earth atmosphere headed toward the ground. The fireballs sped through the sky headed toward Forchard Island and crash landing in the center of Quittson City. People and pokémon around the crash area looked at the crater astonish at what just happened. “Was that a meteor?” wondered A man “I don’t know.” said A woman out of a crowd of people. One of the people walked up to the edge of the crater and looked in, but couldn’t make out much for the cloud of dust. When the cloud of dust of finally settled he looked and saw two white steel balls in the crater. “That don’t look like no meteor to me.” said another man “It looks like some kind of steel…could it be a satilite of some sort.” said Another man People and pokémon began to gather around the crater looking at the two steel sphere’s in it. Just then everybody moved away from the crater as the sphere’s opened up and something stepped out of them. One was a tall light skinned adult man with long white hair that reached down to his back wearing a thin black vest, with thin brown shirt under it and a pair of brown pants. He also had on a pair of black shades, white bands wrapped around his arm and he had a long black demonic like tail swaying behind him. The other on was a light skinned young man with short white hair covering hair covering his left eye wearing a short sleeve brown shirt and brown pants. He also had strange looking tattoos on both his arms, a scaf like wrapping wrapped around his waist and a grey tail swaying behind him. They both began to float out of the crater causing the startled crowd of people and pokémon to move father back. They landed on the ground and looked around at the whispering people who were staring at them. “So this is earth.” said Jaice looking around. “Not much to this planet is there.” retorted Akane Akane pushed the button on the side of the scouter which measured the power levels of the people. “The power levels of these human is puny.” smirked Akane “Like I told you before, don’t forget why were here.” reminded Jaice “Yeah…yeah I remember, but I’m getting tired of these people gawking at us. Mind if I say hello?” asked Akane “Do as you please.” Jaice replied “Alright.” smiled His body began to glow with the a white energy and raised his fist in front of him. The people and pokémon all backed away from the as the ground began to shake furiously. Just then Akane opened his hand and the was a flash of light that engulfed the entire city followed by a huge explosion. The powerful explosion caused the ground to shake and sent out powerful shockwave. The explosion was so powerful that it could be seen far above the planet from space itself. When the dust finally settled both Jaice and Akane now floated over a enormous crater that was once Quittson City. They looked around at the building that now laid in ruin and Akane started to laugh. “Hope they enjoyed the greeting.” laughed Akane “Now that you’ve had your little fun…let’s see if we can find the guy who defeated Gillz.” ordered Jaice “Right.” nodded Akane They both pushed the button on the sides of their scouter and they quickly began to get readings. “Look at that Jaice…there are several power levels that are over 1500. So which one should we got to?” asked Akane “Hmm…there are four power level’s grouped northwest of our position. Three of them aren’t very impressive, but there is one that is well over 2,000. That’s were we‘ll go.” smiled Jaice “Sounds good.” nodded Akane They both flew into the sky and sped off headed toward their destination. …………………… Meanwhile near Karlin City at their home, Alice, Jamie, Hinta, Assua and Eria all stood outside. They all stared up into the sky frozen in fear at the intensity of the power that they were feeling. “No way that power…it has to be them.” said Jamie “You mean those two Dorashin’s that Timothy was talking about?” asked Eria “It’s got to be them…but that power. I’ve never felt anything like it.” nodded Alice “Chu…Pika…Pi.” panicked Kim as she sat in a chair. “It seem like they are headed toward Ash, Rodney, Misty and Brock, They’ll need our help for sure.” thought Jamie “Eria, Assua I want you two to stay here.” ordered Hinta “Wait I want to go.” said Eria “No it’s to dangerous.” said Alice shaking her head. “Fine.” sighed Eria sounding disappointed. “Kim…I want you to stay here as well.” said Alice “Chu….Pi…Pika.” nodded Kim “Just be careful.” said Assua sounding concerned. “Let’s hurry.” urged Jamie They all took to the sky’s and headed to where Ash, Misty, Rodney and Brock where at. “Pika…Pi.” said Kim as she watched them disappear into the sky. …………………… In Galaxy City Tanza stood ontop of a large building looking up into the sky. She looked down at her hands and she noticed that she was shaking before balling them up into a fist. “Damn these power levels have to be coming from those two dorashins that Timothy was talking about.” thought Tanza She then looked down at the streets and looked at the people walking the streets unbeknownst to the danger that had desended upon the planet. “Well better live today, because I might have tomorrow. Here I come everybody.” smiled Tanza She took to the skies and sped off to her destination to help her friends. …………………… On Agar Island somewhere standing outside of a house Randy stared off into the sky with Jeff looking at him. “This power I’m sensing…it’s unbelievable.” said Randy “Chu…Pika…Pi?” asked Jeff “I didn’t even think they would be close to being this powerful.” said Randy shaking his head. “Hay Randy is everything ok?” asked a female voice from behind him. Randy turned around and out of the small wooden house walked a short light skinned girl with long turquoise color hair that was held in two pony tails by two blue bows. She wore a blue shirt along with a white skirt and a pair of black shoes. She stepped out onto the porch and looked at Randy as he stared back her, he sensed her worry. “I’m sorry Kyla, but there something I have to do.” said Randy “I understand.” smiled Kyla “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said another voice. Just then another Pikachu ran out onto the porch and stopped in front of the steps looking out at Jeff and Randy. It was the size of a normal Pikachu, but it had black paws and the edge of its tail which was heart shaped was also black. It had light blue eye’s and the fur below the black fur of its paws, and ears were also light blue. It also wore a light green scarf around it’s neck. “Pikachu…Pika.” said the Pikachu to Jeff. “Chu…Pika…Pi.” replied Jeff “Pi.” nodded the Pikachu “I’m sorry Kyla and Alure, but we have to go.” said Randy Jeff ran and jumped onto Randy’s shoulder just as he took to the sky toward his destination. “Becareful Randy.” shouted Kyla “Chu.” shouted Alure They both looked at Randy disappeared into the distance of the clear blue sky. Randy flew through the sky still thinking about the overwhelming power levels that he was sensing. “Their moving quickly…guess I’d better get there quickly.” said Randy “Pikachu…Pi.’ said Jeff as he hung tightly onto Randy’s shoulder. “Yep now hang on.” nodded Randy All of a sudden in a burst of speed Randy accelerated off toward his destionation. To Be Continued…… Category:Season 3 Content